<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SasuIno one-shot collection by Ladymilkshake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257519">SasuIno one-shot collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymilkshake/pseuds/Ladymilkshake'>Ladymilkshake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot Prompts Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymilkshake/pseuds/Ladymilkshake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a big book of SasuIno one-shot collection of everything and anything I want for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>•High school AU•</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>My name is Yamanaka Ino and I've been dared by the class clown to kiss Uchiha Sasuke. </p>
<p>At first I thought it was a stupid prank, but there he was, sitting cross legged yelling at Naruto like he was insane. </p>
<p>I won't lie, the Uchiha is a 10/10 when it comes to looks. Every girl drools over this guy but what about me? </p>
<p>I'm every boy's high school fantasy, I'm way out of his league and I don't even like his guts. Besides my best friend is madly in love with him for no apparent reason, and I don't want to stop being friends with her because of a guy. </p>
<p>"Hell no! I don't want to kiss him!" I yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at the raven haired dream boy. </p>
<p>"Why! You chickening out so soon." Naruto taunted. I punched him in the arm for calling me a chicken. "What was that for! A dares a dare. If you don't kiss him you'll have to clean the toilets for a week."</p>
<p>"A week!"</p>
<p>"What's wrong with you dumbass." Sasuke said with a scowl, he turned away a bit but I could see the faint red on his cheeks. </p>
<p>
  <em>Boys love</em>
</p>
<p>I blushed hard as I shifted my gaze between the two guys. Now hear me out, I'm not a fujoshi I just read those promiscuous novels for the plot, trust me. </p>
<p>"Kiss her already." Naruto groaned, exhausted already at the constant pain Sasuke and I were giving him. </p>
<p>Sasuke turned and looked at me and my heart suddenly skipped a beat. In this moment, he looked kinda cute. His cheeks were flushed yet he had a frown on his face. </p>
<p>"It's her dare. She's supposed to kiss me." He proclaimed. </p>
<p>The duo looked at me expectantly as with all our classmates. I clenched my fists and my jaw, I didn't want to kiss my best friend's crush right before her eyes. </p>
<p>I didn't even have the chance to say a word before Sasuke leaned close to my face. I swear to God I could feel my cheeks heat up immensely when I stared into his onyx orbs, he stared into my eyes before his gaze slowly drifted to my lips. </p>
<p>Never have I felt so self-conscious. </p>
<p>Who gave him the right to make me feel that way. How dare he. </p>
<p>However I couldn't help but mumble Sakura's name. He widened his eyes for only a fraction of a second before scoffing. </p>
<p>He cupped my face and squished my cheeks, he had what I'll call a half smile on his face. </p>
<p>"I can't kiss her, I'll rather clean toilets for a month."</p>
<p>The nerve of this bastard, I couldn't stop my hand from slapping him across the face. </p>
<p>"You're disgusting! I'll rather clean toilets with my toothbrush than to kiss your dirty lips." I yelled as he stared at me with clear surprise on his face, my hand print was evident on his pale skin with my fists clenched.</p>
<p>Naruto couldn't help but sigh with a palm running down his face. </p>
<p>"The two of you are impossible."</p><hr/>
<p>I mopped the toilet floors while groaning, I hated the unbearable stench of the toilets but a dares a dare. I heard they sound of the door opening and Lo and behold stood Uchiha Sasuke. </p>
<p>"What do you want Uchiha?" I snapped. </p>
<p>"A thank you." Sasuke said with an air of entitlement, "... And an apology."</p>
<p>I cackled, "What do you need all that for. I think we settled ourselves with a fair dose of insults back there."</p>
<p>"Fair?" He cocked a brow, "You slapped me in front of everyone."</p>
<p>I stared at him for a bit before going back to my mopping duty, "Oh... I can't control my hand movements. My bad."</p>
<p>A silence braced us as I mopped in annoyance, I hated the fact that we were making small talk, I hated the fact that he was here alone with me, I just hated his guts and his poker face and sense of entitlement. </p>
<p>"I like you."</p>
<p>I stiffened upon hearing those words and shifted my gaze to Sasuke who was calm and collected at just confessing his feelings to someone in a very smelly toilet. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I said what I said." He scowled as he took steps towards me. "Stop pretending like you didn't hear it."</p>
<p>I was at a loss of words. However, I managed to regain myself quickly.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Uchiha but I don't like you. You're not my type." I said with sass dripping in my tone. </p>
<p>"So what." He shrugged. </p>
<p>Sasuke corned me to the wall and stared deep into my eyes and I swear I felt my heart beat like it was running a marathon. </p>
<p>"I'm not expecting you to like me back." His voice was low and soft like a sheep's wool. "... I just wanted to say it to your face. So remember it."</p>
<p>His forehead was on mine and my grip on the mopping stick was so tight I thought it was going to snap. </p>
<p>My name is Yamanaka Ino and I want to stop my heart from beating so fast when I'm around Uchiha Sasuke. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>High school 2 AU</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>It's the final day of high school before we get a summer break and I'm brewing with excitement! All I can think about is where I and my girls are going to go! </p>
<p>"Listen up! I have this amazing idea of a place we can hang out at!" I grinned at my friends who gingerly walked behind me. </p>
<p>"What place?" Hinata asked with the twiddle of her thumbs. </p>
<p>"Suna private beach!" I yelled in excitement, "My Dad highly recommended it and I've seen the pictures, the place is A-mazing."</p>
<p>My friends huddled around my phone as we eagerly looked through the photos. </p>
<p>"I know this place." Tenten chuckled, "Shikamaru's girlfriend, Temari, her dad owns the place."</p>
<p>I couldn't hide back my smile at the new found fact, we could even catch them on the beach and maybe see a side to that lazy ass that we've never seen before. </p>
<p>"And maybe we can see your crush over there." Sakura teased and I felt my whole face redden. </p>
<p>"W-What c-crush." I held unto my phone tightly and avoided looking at their cheeky faces. </p>
<p>"Well let's meet up at your house, Ino-chan." Sakura grinned at me and I returned the expression. </p>
<p>"Okay guys. Now come and see this cute sun hat I saw on the internet, I think it'll look good on Hinata." I said while trying to forget the possibility that he may be there. </p>
<hr/>
<p>I held onto my bag and waited outside the gate for my driver to come pick me up. I was honestly losing my patience here, all my friends were already gone and I was left standing at the gates like I was homeless. </p>
<p>My ears tuned in to the familiar sound of that's rascals voice; I looked over my shoulder and saw Naruto and Sasuke bickering like an old bitter couple. </p>
<p>"You idiot! It was a foul! Even a blind person could see that!" Sasuke snapped. </p>
<p>"It wasn't! He faked it!" Naruto spoke in his defense. </p>
<p>I scoffed and dialed my father again but it went to voicemail, once again. I don't blame people who think I'm all girly, love fashion and is a queen bee, maybe because low key I am, but whenever I tell people I'm actually the leader of my volleyball team their jaws always drop. </p>
<p>They always expect me to be something like a cheerleader. Well I was before I found love in the game of volleyball. </p>
<p>"You two are so noisy." I snapped in their direction, my gaze was fixed on Naruto. "He faked it, you should try watching it again."</p>
<p>All I know is that Naruto's face was scrunched up in confusion, I don't blame the guy, I couldn't really bring myself to look into Sasuke's eyes after.... That. </p>
<p>"That's... That's what I said?" </p>
<p>"I know, I know." I waved my hand in his direction before deciding to just walk home instead. I couldn't bare to be around them in this moment because my dumb heart took a race without my permission. </p>
<p>"Hey, Ino-chan~" Naruto said in a singsong tune. He swung his arm round my neck and drew me close, "What's your plans for this summer."</p>
<p>"None of your business and get your sweaty hands off of me." I reprimanded while unhooking myself from his ramen musky self. </p>
<p>I looked behind me to see Sasuke looking elsewhere with a little tug at his lips, he kinda looked cute yet so stupidly smug. </p>
<p>"What are you doing all the way there football club leader." I teased just for the hell of it. Truth be told, I don't know why I've been hiding from him ever since that confession. He didn't enforce anything on me but I feel so unlike me when I'm around him. </p>
<p>He brought his coal black eyes that reminded me of a doe to mine and I swear I felt my heart stop for a second. Suddenly, I felt this wave of embarrassment hit me, he didn't even say a word just left me to talk to the wind. </p>
<p>The nerve of some people. </p>
<p>I looked ahead with my arms crossed and my jaw clenched. Does he even like me? What the hell am I thinking! It doesn't even matter, he shouldn't even like me, I don't want him to like me. Ugh he's such an asshole... Am I over thinking this? </p>
<p>"I heard that all sports teams will be training during this summer vacation for the upcoming tournament." Sasuke said from out of nowhere. </p>
<p>Naruto and I couldn't hold back our surprise, anger and complaints. This summer just got ruined. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Tch! Whenever I see them I just get so annoyed. That idiot knows everything yet he still flocks around her whenever he gets the chance. </p>
<p>I stared at the two blonds as they talked with vigour. If only it was easy for me to talk to her like that, but who cares, observing from the sidelines is much more easier. </p>
<p>Naruto turned to face me as we stood at his junction, with a closed eyed smile he saluted with his two fingers. </p>
<p>"See ya later duck butt." He winked at me with a whisper, "now's your chance."</p>
<p>"Go to hell." I flipped him off and walked alongside Ino. I could hear him raining curses down on me from afar but I didn't give a shit. </p>
<p>It was quiet as we walked together and I appreciated it. </p>
<p>"Hey, Sasuke-kun." She said with laughter in her tone, "... Remember that time that you flipped Kakashi-sensei off."</p>
<p>"Yeah." I replied, my hands were deep in my pockets and I could feel the cool air in the evening. "He deserved it for being such a deadbeat."</p>
<p>"You're crazy!" </p>
<p>I could feel my cheeks redden as I saw her face in pure laughter at that rather annoying memory. </p>
<p>"I remember the time you sprained your arm during that volleyball game against the Cloud lions."</p>
<p>"You remember that?" She blinked in surprise. </p>
<p>"Yeah. You looked so devastated...." I mumbled the last sentence, "I felt angry seeing you like that."</p>
<p>"I couldn't play for a couple of weeks but I got right back like the boss that I am." She grinned with her hand on her chest. </p>
<p>I chuckled at the sight of her joyful face and thought for a bit. </p>
<p>I could get used to walking back home with Ino by my side. </p>
<hr/>
<p>I danced with Tenten on the sandy beaches in my bikini like I owned the place. My classmates and people I didn't even know were there but I didn't really care. </p>
<p>"Oh my goodness!" Sakura squealed an all so familiar squeal that made my stomach drop. "Uchiha Sasuke is here!"</p>
<p>I pondered on the possibility of how? and why?</p>
<p>I thought he was spending his entire vacation training for the upcoming sports tournament. </p>
<p>"Please can you call him here." Sakura asked of me and I couldn't refuse her though I felt kind of hurt. </p>
<p>"Yeah I can." I smirked with the flip of my hair. I delved deep into the crowds of raving people and searched for the dream boy, Sasuke. </p>
<p>I asked various people and they kept pointing me to different locations, I was honestly tired at this point. I took a seat and ordered for an iced drink.</p>
<p>I stirred my drink slowly at the thought that the guy I crushed so much was going to be here. He was in a class higher than us and was some kind of art student, he was just my type. </p>
<p>My eyes widened as I caught sight of him, his hair a gentle red stood out like a sore thumb. I blushed and forsook the mission impossible that Sakura sent me on and decided to make my move on him. </p>
<p>"Sasori–"</p>
<p>I was cut short the moment I saw Sakura embrace him and kiss him. She laughed giddily and pulled him away deep into the crowds of people. </p>
<p>What on earth just happened? </p>
<p>Sakura? Sasori? </p>
<p>She knew I liked him.... </p>
<p>She knows that I've liked him since I first met him, yet she still did that to me. </p>
<p>I was her friend and I didn't go for Sasuke because she liked him. </p>
<p>I clenched my fists and my jaw, my eyes were sort of blurry but I cleaned it up. I, Yamanaka Ino was not made to be stepped on like a carpet.</p>
<p>I finally saw the dream boy of Konoha high sitting with his clique, a drink in his hand while talking like some kind of acclaimed king. </p>
<p>I stormed over there and said with confidence in my tone and my voice loud for the heavens to even hear me.</p>
<p>"I remember it," I looked down at him and my cheeks kinda flushed as I reasoned what I was doing right now. However, I was in too deep to back out. "...and my answer has changed."</p>
<p>He stared at me for a solid ten seconds and I sort of felt embarrassed. Why does he always put me in this position.</p>
<p>I widened my eyes as he grabbed hold of my hand and walked away from the crowds of people to the back of one Hut. He corned me and leaned dangerously close to my face. </p>
<p>"What's wrong with you, Yamanaka."</p>
<p>"What! I said I changed my mind." I snapped with the crossing of my arms, I couldn't look into his eyes. He looked so damn scary. </p>
<p>He grabbed hold of my jaw and forced me to look into his doe black eyes.</p>
<p>"Say it again." He said with his voice low. </p>
<p>My heart thumped as I mumbled softly, "I changed my mind...." I brought my gaze down with my cheeks red like a Thanksgiving tomato, ".... I guess I like you a bit."</p>
<p>He widened his eyes and I could see the flush of red spreading on his cheeks. His hand that squished my cheeks relaxed noticeably, his thumb ghostly traced the plumpness of my lips and I felt a bit weak in the knees. </p>
<p>He pulled away and stared deep into my eyes. </p>
<p>"I almost kissed you." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>•Hanahaki disease•</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The samurai of the well acclaimed clan of the Uchiha sat on the floorboards of an inn. He was a fugitive to his land and clan, barely having food to eat nor a bed to lay his head, he offered his services for a bag of coins and spoke not of his name nor past. </p>
<p>The hearth of the fire warmed his cheeks yet it was not enough to cure the cold rattling in his bones. He coughed in hopes to get the pain lodged in his chest out, he clawed at his throat causing red ridges to follow. </p>
<p>The Uchiha looked down into the cusp of his palm as his colour paled. There sitting in his calloused hand was his blood, a crimson red and a bright yellow flower petal.</p>
<p>He was aware of what this meant. </p>
<p>His hand clenched into a fist with his jaw tight. </p>
<hr/>
<p>"I haven't heard of or seen Sasuke-kun in awhile." Ino said while gripping the hilt of her katana. Her blond hair was packed up in a high ponytail as her baby blue eyes searched the forests.</p>
<p>"Me too," Naruto added while standing beside her, "It makes me kind of–"</p>
<p>"–Worried?" </p>
<p>"Yeah." He chuckled with the scratch of his sun bright locks.</p>
<p>"Master Uzumaki, Lady Yamanaka." A servant came scurrying in, "The people of the mist wish to speak with you."</p>
<p>"Tell them I'll soon entertain their presence." Ino replied with the wave of her hand. She looked up at Naruto and gave a nod. </p>
<p>Naruto returned the gesture and took hold of her hand, she flinched with her cheeks rosy and watched him kiss her knuckles, a playful grin evident on his tan face. </p>
<p>"N-Naruto." She stammered before grinning, "You dumbass, we have a treaty to settle."</p>
<p>"That doesn't stop me from showing you some affection 'ttebayo." He chuckled while scratching his cheek, he took hold of her hand and drew her close. </p>
<p>"You're such a lovesick puppy." She held onto his hand tighter and clung onto his arm, "... But you're my lovesick puppy."</p>
<p>"Puppy?" </p>
<p>"Yes, I'm thinking of getting you a collar."</p>
<p>Naruto's screech could be heard from the highest mountain and the burrows of a badger. He should have realized Ino was only joking, or was she? </p>
<hr/>
<p>Sasuke trudged through the forests under the heavy shower, his hands bloody with flower petals scrunched up in his fists. </p>
<p>"Tch... Nothing to get rid of this disease." He growled. </p>
<p>The unbearable pain of the branches taking refuge in his lungs ached his entire body, he leaned onto a tree trunk and hurled. The taste of metal flooded his taste buds and tears clouded his eyes. </p>
<p>Those pretty yellow flowers laid in the pool of his blood and he grinned in acknowledgement. </p>
<p>"Sunflowers."</p>
<p>
  <em>'Sasuke-kun, if you smile a lot more then maybe you'll be as happy as these sunflowers. Remember to always look for the sun in the cloudiest of days and stand strong.... I'm rooting for you.'</em>
</p>
<p>"Stand strong you said..." Sasuke heaved as he slid to the damp ground and rested his head on the bark. "... I was never strong to begin with, I was only a weak person who grew to depend on you. I'm an asshole who didn't have the strength to see you marry the person you fell in love with." He chuckled as he brought his gaze to the flower petals in his hand, "I'm a pathetic scum of a person."</p>
<p>He brought his gaze to the sky and sighed, "Who would've thought I'll grow to have these feelings for you... Pig."</p>
<p>"My life was shit but I'm kind of grateful to have known you in this lifetime." He muttered as he felt the flowers sprouting past his lips, "... I pray that in our next lifetime we'll meet again under better circumstances."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Naruto stirred up from his sleep upon noticing his wife wasn't beside him. He looked ahead to see Ino looking out the window as it rained heavily, something about her demeanor was off. </p>
<p>"Ino... What are you doing over there." Naruto yawned with the smack of his lips. "... Come back to bed."</p>
<p>He was greeted by a thin silence, one so distant and unlike her. </p>
<p>"Ino?" He called, this time concern laced in his tone. Naruto rose up from their bed and embraced her from behind. "What's wrong with you."</p>
<p>He stiffened as he noticed the trails of tears rolling down her cheeks, yet her expression was indifferent. </p>
<p>"Ino you're crying! Who made you cry, was it me? Tell me what happened–"</p>
<p>"–I don't know." She mumbled as she tried to dry her eyes, yet it was futile. "... I feel so upset, like I've lost something very dear to me... But I don't know what it is."</p>
<p>Naruto drew her close into his chest and she readily embraced his warmth and wept in his arms. He thought she was peculiar for crying for something she knew not of, yet he judged her not of it. </p>
<p>However, deep rooted inside of him, he could only imagine the cause of his wife's sorrow to be none other than, Uchiha Sasuke. </p>
<p>"I need to see him." She choked while grabbing hold of his loose kimono. "Send people to find him."</p>
<p>Naruto could only look down at his wife, something about it didn't sit well with him but he knew if he didn't do it, she'll do it herself and end up on a horrible spectrum with her. </p>
<p>"Fine, at the break of dawn–"</p>
<p>"–No!" She yelled, "–Right now."</p>
<hr/>
<p>She flew off her horse and charged straight to the man her soldiers surrounded. Immediately she embraced him but quickly latched off upon feeling his ice cold skin, her eyes were wide open and tears freely fell. </p>
<p>She couldn't take her eyes off the sunflowers that grew out of him. </p>
<p>
  <em>'.... Thank you.'</em>
</p>
<p>Ino trembled violently, she fell into his lap and grieved. She wished he'll come back, she wished she could reverse time and keep him close.</p>
<p><strong>"It's all my fault!"</strong> She sobbed bitterly and pulled at his clothes, <strong>"I left you all alone! I only cared about my happiness and left you in the dark, Sasuke I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."</strong></p>
<p>Naruto clenched his jaw as she chanted over and over again, her words becoming incomprehensible and self loathing as time went. </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Please Sasuke... Forgive me for being a terrible person, please come back."</strong>
</p>
<p>She embraced him tightly and buried her face into the curve of his neck, she could only hold onto regret and wishful thinking. </p>
<p>Maybe in their next lifetime, they'll be much more favorable than this. This was the only wish she could pray for. </p>
<p>Better still, not to meet ever again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>•Soulmate AU•</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>'I can't wait till I get to see who my soulmate is! I'll get to know tomorrow.'</em>
</p><p>Ino smiled dreamily while taking a shift at her family's florist shop. She played with the pen in her hand, drumming it's end on her notepad. </p><p><em>'I hope it's Deidara.'</em> She blushed into her palm. </p><p>She's been dating the young man for a year now, and he's everything she's been longing for. Colourful, expressive, artistic and so eccentric.</p><p>She stared at her wrists, "I can't wait to see his name appear on my wrist, I can't wait to see the explosive colour that follows after. A clear sign that you've encountered your soulmate."</p><p>Ino rose to her feet, a delighted squeal escaping her lips at the excitement.</p><p>"Hey there beautiful," She shifted her gaze to the person walking in to her shop, his scent of sweet wood and musk flooded her nostrils, his teal eyes gleamed and a smirk sat on his face, "Is there a flower that means, You're very special to me and I want us to stay together forever."</p><p>"Well, you can get an orange blossom which means eternal love and pair it up with peonies." Ino said with a hand on her hip and a teasing smirk on her lips. </p><p>"That sounds amazing for you." He leaned close and kissed her lips. She blushed with a giddy smile and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer. </p><p>It's common advice not to start dating till eighteen years of age to avoid relationship fallouts and heartbreaks, but what Deidara and Ino share is more than fate, it's their destiny. </p><p>"You're my soulmate."</p><p>"Fucking am, yeah." He grinned across her lips, "I can't wait till it's confirmed."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uchiha Sasuke </em>
</p><p>The weight of seeing another person's name appear on her wrist was too heavy for her to carry, in fact it was the final straw that broke the camels back. </p><p>Today was horrible, her father couldn't show up, her mom got admitted in the hospital, today wasn't different from any other day. The only person she had was Deidara and now it's been confirmed he's not her soulmate. </p><p>"Is this some kind of joke?" Deidara spluttered in disbelief. </p><p>Ino dragged her weak gaze from her wrist to his face. </p><p>
  <em>'He's not mine... I didn't even see the colours.'</em>
</p><p>"Ino?" Deidara widened his eyes at her, tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall. </p><p>A lump sat in her throat tightening the more she tried not to cry, but it was proving unbearable. </p><p>"I... I need some air." Ino ran past him out the doors, the tears flooded down her face and darkness gathered around her. Big dark clouds hung over the city raining down.</p><p>She swiped her tears and continued to run because she needed to recollect herself. The rain always hid the tears a person cried, why was life so horrible to her today. </p><p>If she wasn't meant to be with Deidara, why did they even meet? </p><p>Ino stood at cross ways, the day was yet to break and all she could think about was how to reverse time back to her youthful oblivion.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm weak and pathetic... I should return back to the hospital and look over mom .... But I can't move, I just want this to change.'</em>
</p><p>She sniffled and swiped the mucus sliding from her nose, she scoffed and realized she was merely still a child in this world. She was cold and soaked.</p><p>'<em>Deidara probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore...'</em></p><p>Ino yelped the moment dirty water from the sidewalk splashed unto her, how great, her day is just going more smoothly. She took in her appearance and how mud ruined her sweatpants and her father's cozy jacket he gifted her. </p><p>"What the hell!–"</p><p>She froze as colours exploded everywhere, the rays of a sunset, the softness of a rose petal, the clearness of the sky, the wet dewy grass she felt under her feet in spring, everything conjoined in one hit her like a freight train. </p><p>Ino could barely stand after seeing something so wonderful, and her gaze couldn't shift from the business car that seemed to have halted at the crossroads. </p><p>Her soulmate's name gleamed happily on her wrist. </p><p>"Is that –?"</p><hr/><p>"–!?"</p><p>Sasuke clenched his wrist and stared at the name that gleamed on his wrist.</p><p><em>Yamanaka Ino</em> </p><p>"She's near."</p><p>Sasuke looked out the windows that were covered in rain drops and shifted his gaze to his private driver. </p><p>His tone was colder than a storm in January, sharper than a knife and terribly malicious. </p><p>
  <strong>"You better not stop for anything, drive out of here immediately."</strong>
</p><p>The driver apologized instantly before driving off, Sasuke stared ahead without a word. </p><p>'<em>Soulmates.... What a pitiful, useless thing to bind people together. What's the use of such a thing in our society, I'll cut her off if we ever meet.'</em></p><hr/><p>Ino stared ahead and before looking away. </p><p>"Deidara might not be my soulmate but I'll love him forever, I don't care about who Uchiha Sasuke is. I don't ever want to meet him."</p><p>She turned on her heel and walked back to the hospital. </p><p>They just happened to be two people trying to defy fate for their own selfish reasons. One way or the other, they'll find each other again. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if they're short. Im just throwing ideas and skits here lmaoo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Soulmate AU 2</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Sasuke growled with his fists clenched, his brows tight and his breathing even. What kind of stupid request was his grandfather making, all this time he's been nailed to his hospital bed must've made his already old brain gone to mush. </p><p>It was a battle right now and his older brother was more than a rival.</p><p>"Tch, if I don't get married to my soulmate before Itachi-niisan, he's going to inherit the title of chief of the Uchiha multinational corporation." Sasuke ran his hand through his raven locks and clenched his jaw. "I want that position, I've been working my bone for it and here it comes on a platter of gold but at what cost?"</p><p>He rose from his office chair and stood at the large glass windows, giving him a magnificent view of the city. He clicked his tongue as he pondered more on the situation. </p><p>
  <em>'Itachi-niisan is way ahead of me, he must've figured it out. He's already dating his soulmate, Izuna, and now with this opportunity, he'll waste no time in marrying her. This only leaves me with space on speed, I need to be faster, sharper. I need to find this Yamanaka Ino and marry her before Itachi does.'</em>
</p><hr/><p>Ino strummed the strings of her guitar while laying in the arms of Deidara, she wasn't sure what they were now, but she wanted to believe they were still the same old people they were. </p><p>Just Deidara and Just Ino. </p><p>He smelled so wonderful and she sighed contently, her gaze met his teal eyes that stared at her, something about his gaze made her heart dance. </p><p>He still loved her either way. </p><p>"So what if your soulmate waltz in coming for you?" Deidara asked while playing with her locks. </p><p>"I don't know..." Ino sighed, "I just pray he doesn't come soon, I want to be with you."</p><p>"I pray mine doesn't too, it's too much stress to start getting to know somebody all over again and building something tangible with them." He groaned at the thought, "...My soulmate's a person called Rosette Akabara..."</p><p>"I don't like her name." Ino puffed her cheeks out. "So she'll become what? Rosette Namikaze?"</p><p>"Ino Namikaze sounds like a better fit." He chuckled into her neck. </p><p>"But no, I'll be Ino Uchiha."</p><p>"You know that some soulmates don't get married."</p><p>"I know... But their relationship with any other don't last." </p><p>Deidara stared at her before rising to his feet, "I hate seeing you so gloomy, it's dulling my vibe."</p><p>"But I can't help it–"</p><p>"Let's go and do something fun, it's better than sitting here and feeling like shit." He grinned, "So what do you say."</p><p>She stared at him dumbfounded before a smile braced her face, she reached out her hand to take his. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ding dong! </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The two shifted their gaze to where the sound might've come from, who was visiting? </p><p>"I'll get it." Deidara said while walking to the front door and brushing his long golden locks back. </p><p>He opened the door and was greeted by a man he's never seen before, dressed up in a suit with a face that casually demeaned him, his onyx eyes were hollow and Deidara never felt so inferior. </p><p>"Who the hell are you?" Deidara snapped. </p><p>"Uchiha Sasuke, I'm sure you know my name already." He shifted his gaze to the movements appearing behind Deidara and did his heart flutter at the sight.</p><p>Colours like that in a kaleidoscope, ones dancing in a glass prism clouded his sight as he stared at Ino. Endorphin pumped through his bloodstream and he didn't know when a smile braced his face. </p><p>Deidara looked over his shoulder to see Ino make an expression he believed was only meant for him, reserved for his eyes only. </p><p>Sasuke shook out of his trance as the colors watered down and exhaled slightly. </p><p>"Come here, Ino." He beckoned.</p><p>She blinked at him before taking cautious steps towards him, she stared him square in the eye with a hand on her hip. </p><p>"State your business."</p><p>Wow did that make him double take what he wanted to say, she exuded some sort of confidence, leader like aura that commanded him to rethink his words. </p><p>Who on earth was she to make him feel that way. </p><p>"Marry me." He deadpanned, Sasuke stared as her cheeks flushed and her eyes shot wide open. He said those words with half enthusiasm because wow, he was curious. </p><p>She gulped and Deidara wasn't able to digest everything that was going on.</p><p>"Who the hell says that, you creep!" yelled Deidara.</p><p>"Mind your damn business and go find your own soulmate." Sasuke snapped, "You're hogging onto what's mine, look at her hand one more time and see who's name is ingrained on it."</p><p>"Oh you fucking piece of shit." Deidara growled and just as he was about to do something drastic in good Deidara fashion, Ino stopped him. </p><p>Sasuke had a shit eating grin on his face upon seeing her action, of course she would stop her crazy deranged side thing from hurting her soulmate.</p><p>"Sasuke..." She hung her head low before bringing her gaze to him, fire burning within them. "GO TO HELL YOU CREEPY ARROGANT BASTARD!"</p><p>She gave him a roundabout kick knocking the air from his lungs and throwing him to the sidewalk. </p><p>"Have some common decency, I can't believe someone as demeaning as you is my soulmate." She rolled her eyes, "What a joke."</p><p>Sasuke coughed profusely while his assistant tried to help him up.</p><p>"That woman is so rude." Reprimanded his assistant. </p><p>"A joke? Arrogant?" Sasuke could hear the door slam close and the excited banter of the blond hippie she called her boyfriend. "She embarrasses me like this, looks at me with such eyes."</p><p>He clenched his fist still being haunted by such an incident, but her pretty face was calming him but vexing him, almost bittersweet. </p><p>"Sasuke-san?"</p><p>"Let's go." Sasuke rose to his feet not caring to remove the soil and mud that stained his expensive suit and the flower petals that were stuck to his ass. </p><p>'<em>Ino Yamanaka, you won't be the one to stop me from achieving my goals, I'll make sure of it... I'll punish you for embarrassing me like this.'</em></p><hr/><p>"Can you imagine the nerve of that guy." Ino jabbed her thumb over to door. </p><p>Deidara grinned and leaned close, kissing her passionately. </p><p>"Damn, seeing you kick his ass was so hot." He chuckled against her lips, "Who cares about our soul mates, let's be together instead."</p><p>"You said it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Soulmate AU 3</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>'I wonder what he's doing, What If I hit him too hard and he's now in the hospital because of me!?'</em>
</p><p>Ino stiffened the moment she realized she was thinking of Sasuke, a guy she only met a few days ago and not her boyfriend of a year and few months. </p><p>'<em>What's wrong with me, why has he been clouding up my mind! Ugh I don't like him, I have a boyfriend... He is so crazy! How could he ask me to marry him, we just met!'</em></p><p>Ino threw her head back in frustration while gripping onto the neck of her guitar tight.</p><p>"Get out of my head!" </p><p>She kicked her feet and buried her flushed face in her stuffed pikachu toy.</p><p>"I don't want to think of you, Sasuke."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Wow, someone has had a rough weekend." Tenten mixed her cup of tea before taking a sip. "If you've met your soulmate already, why are you still with Deidara?"</p><p>"I know it might sound corny, but it's because I love him." Ino sighed while sitting on her friend's bed with her legs crossed. </p><p>"You're right, it was super corny." Tenten snorted, she handed the cup over as she noticed Ino stretching her grabbing hands towards her drink, "However, it'll just be easier if you leave him for his soulmate and be with yours, though it is weird he demanded to marry you instantly. Is he really old?"</p><p>"No, he's young, I don't know his age but I think he's around his early twenties." Ino blinked over the rim of the mug and smiled at the delicious taste of the drink, "Hey this is very good!"</p><p>Tenten shook her head with a sigh, "Thanks, but what are you going to do when his soulmate comes in and wants to take her place with Deidara."</p><p>Ino puffed her cheeks and looked away as she thought about it, "Deidara said we're going to be together regardless of our soulmates."</p><p>"Ha! Don't tell me you're actually buying his sugar coated words," Tenten laughed, "Oh this is so complicated."</p><p>"It is... I believe that we're going to be together either way." Ino hugged her knees and looked away. </p><p>"Oh I didn't know you were so lovey-dovey, please try not to get hurt." Tenten took a seat beside her prompting the bed to sink and bounce slightly, "Now let's do something more youthful, how about a movie?"</p><p>"You sound like Gai-sensei." Ino giggled and stared at her friend, "Let's watch Spring break down."</p><hr/><p>Deidara dug his hands into his leather jacket that had red clouds imprinted on it, The Akatsuki, a famous biker gang that he was affiliated with. </p><p>"Ah, I need to get –!?"</p><p>His body froze and a perfect delight swarmed through his being, colours bounced around his sight and it was euphoric to say the least. He stared at his glowing wrist and her name glowed.</p><p>
  <em>Akabara Rosette. </em>
</p><p>"Where?" He asked to no one in particular. </p><p>Baby blue eyes met his hidden behind the frame of glasses, and everything came into place, like he was meant to be here and nowhere else. </p><p>"Deidara..."</p><p>"....Rosette."</p><p>There she stood in front of him buying something from a vendor, her hair an alluring pink framed her face and her cheeks flushed. </p><p>He made the first move. </p><p>"Hey..."</p><p>"Hi..." She looked away and his heart thumped at the sight of her flustered from seeing him. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "I didn't think I'll see you so soon and in a place like this."</p><p>"What's wrong with a place like this." He chuckled, "I find it pretty decent."</p><p>She smiled before looking him in the eyes and he grew a bit weak in the knees. Damn she was doing things to him and he couldn't understand it.</p><p>"Can I see it?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"My name." </p><p>Rosette pulled up her sleeve and exposed the curvy handwriting of his name on her wrist and he was sure his heart rate skyrocketed. </p><p>"Wow." He chuckled, he looked away to hide the blush that was creeping on his face. </p><p>"Can I see it too?" She asked. </p><p>"Yeah." He mumbled and pulled his jacket sleeve up revealing his veiny arm and her name imprinted on it. </p><p>He flinched and swore his cheeks were on fire when she dragged her fingers over the curve of her name, she pulled back almost instantly upon noticing his gesture. </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Who would be, tch." He clicked his tongue and avoided her gaze. </p><p>She stared at him dumbfounded, the pink haired girl held onto her shopping bags and bowed her head a bit. </p><p>"Um... See you later then." She smiled. </p><p>"Just like that?" He sputtered, he swung in and carried her shopping bags. "I don't usually do this but Rosette, we need to know each other a little better, so where are you heading to?"</p><p>Rosette blushed and put her hands behind her, "Wow you're really forward, I'm going to XZY Street."</p><p>"Un, let's go."</p><hr/><p>"I met my soulmate."</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"She wants to go on a date with me."</p><p>"What!? Have you forgotten that you have a girlfriend!"</p><p>"I told her that I'm dating someone."</p><p>Ino stared at him as her chest heaved, his tattooed arms were bare for her to see and his fingers played with a stress toy while they talked. </p><p>"And what did she say?" Ino asked with her fists clenched. </p><p>"She was sort of surprised," He chuckled almost knowingly, "...but she told me, she'll be able to wait and... Damn."</p><p>"Damn me, Deidara." She crossed her arms, "You're considering it."</p><p>"Why not?" He shifted his gaze to her causing a ripple of disbelief to shatter her. </p><p>"Why not?" She mimicked, "...What am I to you huh?"</p><p>"My girlfriend?"</p><p>"Then why are you saying all this crap, you've been acting so shitty to me for the past few days."</p><p>He groaned and ran his hands through his hair and pulled at his face dramatically, Ino hated whenever he did that, like he's had the final straw. </p><p>"Who the fuck is acting shitty." He stared at her coldly and she returned the gesture, however her heart twisted to see him look at her like that, so unloving. "So I'm just going to what? Deny her simple request? she's someone I need to get to know."</p><p>"Why do you need to get to know her, Deidara!" Ino yelled and threw her hand forward in annoyance, "You're sticking with me, not her remember!"</p><p>"Stop telling me what to do!" He snapped in her direction, "On what basis so you decide that!"</p><p>"We came to that conclusion you asshole!" She screamed with her fists clenched, she jabbed an accusatory finger at him. "We, Deidara! You said we were going to be together regardless of our soul mates, you said we could be together!"</p><p>"What did you call me." He rose to his feet and made his way towards her but she didn't budge.</p><p>"An asshole." She sneered, "A lying, deceptive asshole! What are you going to do!? Hit me!"</p><p>"Fuck off!" He shoved past her and she flinched when she heard the door slam shut. She tried to gulp the lump that was lodged in her throat, her eyes burned and tears threatened to leak from her red eyes. </p><p>She stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath, she swiped her tears and took a seat on the couch to ease her raging heartbeat. </p><p>"What a bastard." She sniffled in annoyance, "He's losing his mind over his soulmate, you bitch I have a soul mate too!" She yelled at the top of her lungs when she heard his bike speeding off, "...and I'll show you if you've forgotten."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Love letters to Her. </strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>Dear Ino, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>               I write to you as I look at the stars above me, I'm wondering if you're looking at them too? The same sky that falls upon me also falls upon you so I can't be mistaken. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can't stop thinking about you sitting in the flower shop, nurturing the pots of flowers and seedlings that grow only in Spring, you've always been gentle with them. I'm certain by this time you've closed the shop and you're busy stargazing instead of sleeping, get some really.... </em>
  <br/>
  <em>My mission is taking longer than expected but don't worry, I'll get it done like I always do. Yesterday, I came across a little girl in this village we were passing through, she reminded me of you in a way. If you were here, you would have been losing your mind over the prairie. It has all these plants I'm sure you would appreciate to have in the shop. You don't have to worry, I attached some plants I figured you would have wanted in this letter, you can thank me when we meet, you're welcome. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>P. S</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm not missing you, I'm too busy with work to so don't tease me about it like the last time. </em>
</p><p><em>Yours Faithfully, </em><br/><em>Uchiha Sasuke.</em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Love letters to Him</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>Dear Sasuke, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>                     Thank you for these plants, I water them everyday because they remind me of you, it's like pouring out my love, not like I won't care for them if they weren't sent from you, but because they are, I just want to love them even more. How did you know I was stargazing? It's like we're in synch, I was also thinking if you were looking at the stars, they were very pretty that night. You should also get some sleep, I'm certain you aren't sleeping well, please sleep I don't know what I'll do if something bad happens to your health. That little girl must be on the way to something amazing, try and look after the kids over there while you can. The village has been the same, nothing too exciting, Naruto came over today to buy cosmos, I'm very sure it has something to do with Sakura. Hey Sasuke.... I'm missing you so much, I want to see your annoying face. Ha... When are you coming back? I'm already used to seeing you laying beside me as we sleep, now I can't go to sleep cause you're all I can think about. How annoying and pathetic, I know but don't judge me for getting attached to you. Try and get some rest, when you come back I'll thank you properly for these wonderful plants. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your love, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yamanaka Ino. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Love letters to Her </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>Dear Ino, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>              I'm glad to know you love the flowers as much as you do, you're missing me that much huh... I know it isn't much but I left some of my clothes for you to wear back at home, bare with that for now, I'll be back before you know it. I've been trying to get some sleep, so don't worry about my health, I'm watching it. Also regarding the matter of Naruto and Sakura, he sent me a message about his decision to make his feelings known to Sakura, all I could say to the idiot was good luck. It's confusing why you've been on my mind, the letter you sent me... I keep it in my chest pocket and read it whenever I can. I can't get the feeling of you in my arms out of my mind or waking up to see you by my side, it's bugging me honestly, if there's anything I might be the pathetic one here. I want you, wherever the place might be, I want you with me. As expected, the mission is coming to a close, so expect me soon. Get some rest, Ino. </em>
</p><p><em>Yours truly,</em><br/><em>Uchiha Sasuke</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Art dump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a doodle of one of the parts from this one-shot book. I'm pretty sure most of you know where it's from 😂😂😂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>15. Kiss me/ song fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ino and Sasuke American soldier AU. I recommend you read this whole listening to Kiss me by Sixpence none the richer, instrumental or the actual song to vibe with it. </p>
<p>If you have any songs that remind you of SasuIno you can send them in and I'll write it too. ❤❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kiss me, out of the bearded barley</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Nightly, beside the green, green grass</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Swing, swing, (swing, swing) swing the spinning step</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ino's flowery dress danced with each step she took, her hand held tightly onto Sasuke's as they were far from the party of the US soldiers on their way to war. She stared up at him, his uniform was neatly pressed and handsome, he was.</p>
  <p>Hair black as the ink she'll use to pen letters to him everyday and eyes spinning with thoughts, plans and so much more. Sasuke's boots were heavy upon the green grass they walked on and he stood tall beside her.</p>
  <p>"Let's dance, they're playing our favorite song." She chirped, knowing this might be the last time for them to do anything together.</p>
  <p>He looked down at her and took his position like he always did when they were about to dance, aware of her thoughts, knowing that in fact this may be the last. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Lead me out on the moonlit floor</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Lift your open hand</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Silver moon's sparkling</em>
    <br/>
    <em>So kiss me</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The moon cast it's ethereal glow onto them and Sasuke couldn't hold back his grin as Ino's face lit up. He held his hand towards her, a silent invitation to take it, and indeed she did.</p>
  <p>The music danced in the air around them and each step they took and twirl felt like they were on a stairwell to heaven. She smiled so hard her cheeks hurt, his calloused hand held onto her rather soft ones and the scent of flowers filled his lungs.</p>
  <p>He loved every bit of it.</p>
  <p>The little green lights of the fireflies floated in their space, time stopped and it was just them against the world. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kiss me, (kiss me) down by the broken tree house</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Swing me, (swing me) upon its hanging tire</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Bring, bring, (bring, bring) bring your flowered hat</em>
    <br/>
    <em>We'll take the trail marked on your father's map</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The memory of when they were little kids seeped into their heads as they danced to the melody of the band. Ino was a tomboy who happened to befriend a aristocrat like Uchiha Sasuke.</p>
  <p>The broken tree house in the woods which became their getaway probably still stood, deteriorating as time went. Ino wondered if Sasuke came back, would it still be there?</p>
  <p>She used to come running in with a flower crown on her head, claiming how she was the Queen of England and how Sasuke should obey her orders.</p>
  <p>He grumbled, he quipped but he still pushed her on the tire swing they made. Her joyful laughter would forever be etched in his memories.</p>
  <p>She would wait for him in the tree house and when he came with a mischievous smile and the map he stole from his father's study, who happened to serve in the military.</p>
  <p>They'd run on some sort of adventure, forsaking the consequences of being severely punished later on. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Lead me out on the moonlit floor</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Lift your open hand</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Silver moon's sparkling</em>
    <br/>
    <em>So kiss me</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She tried so hard to smile but the more she reminisced the more it proved difficult. He took her hand bowed low, his lips pressed against her knuckles. Sasuke brought his gaze up to her to see crystal tears glistening in her baby blue eyes.</p>
  <p>Her jaw trembled and she exhaled while looking away from him. Ino's eyes were shut tight letting her tears roll down her rosy cheeks.</p>
  <p>"I don't want you to go," She hiccuped, "I don't want to say goodbye."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So kiss me</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sasuke cupped her jaw and thumbed her tears away, she stared into his black eyes that were round and glistened.</p>
  <p>"I'll come back before you know it." He chuckled, "You don't need to cry, I'm not dead."</p>
  <p>"You're not going to..." She clenched her jaw unable to finish her sentence.</p>
  <p>"I'm not, trust me."</p>
  <p>"You promise?" She held his hand that cradled her face and stared deep into his eyes.</p>
  <p>"I promise."</p>
  <p>She leaned close and tipped her head to the side, hesitantly, she ignored everything that held her back and pressed her lips against his.</p>
  <p>He stiffened but sooner indulged in her and kissed her deeply.</p>
  <p>Under this moonlit sky, he made a promise to Ino Yamanaka. For her, he'll come back home.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>//Iris// SasuIno!band AU</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
  </blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"<em>And I'd give up forever to touch you</em><br/><em>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow</em><br/><em>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be</em><br/><em>And I don't want to go home right now</em>."</p>
  <p>Ino stared at him as he clenched the neck of his mic and sang.</p>
  <p>'Was this the song he's been working on for months?' She thought.</p>
  <p>The crowd swayed to every word he uttered and every strum of the guitar. His gaze was fixed on her and they seemed to be the only one in this concert, just the two of them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>And all I can taste is this moment</em><br/><em>And all I can breathe is your life</em><br/><em>And sooner or later, it's over</em><br/><em>I just don't wanna miss you tonight</em><em>" </em>Sasuke panted into his microphone, this was something he's been meaning to say to her.</p>
  <p>Every moment they spent together, be it in school competing like they were born to do, or in his bedroom writing lyrics that were never going to be heard by anyone but themselves.</p>
  <p>This was just a big fuck it all, he didn't care if she didn't get the hint that she was his inspiration to write this song, he didn't care if she didn't reciprocate his innermost feelings that he couldn't say with words. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>And I don't want the world to see me</em><br/><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand</em><br/><em>When everything's made to be broken</em><br/><em>I just want you to know who I am</em><em>." </em>He sang into his mic causing the crowd to roar in appreciation and girls to swoon at the edge he carried.</p>
  <p>Ino couldn't stop the goosebumps from rising on her skin as she heard those words. The scars on his wrists were too heavy to carry and when he let her touch it, she knew they stood on some common ground, that what they had was more than what meets the eye. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming</em><br/><em>Or the moment of truth in your lies</em><br/><em>When everything feels like the movies</em><br/><em>Yeah, you bleed just to know, you're alive</em><em>." </em>Sasuke strummed his guitar as sweat slid from his pale skin and the judges from the talent show observed keenly.</p>
  <p>Ino trembled a bit. She looked around her to see the raging crowd his band gathered and came to a conclusion that Sasuke and the rest were not that small group of music lovers that often met up in her garage for a music session, they were now getting recognition as a real band.</p>
  <p>She clenched her fist and pumped it high with a grin.</p>
  <p>"You guys are amazing! I love you!"</p>
  <p>The glint in Sasuke's eyes and steady smile that braced his otherworldly features tugged at her heart. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>And I don't want the world to see me</em><br/><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand</em><br/><em>When everything's made to be broken</em><br/><em>I just want you to know who I am</em><em>."</em></p>
  <p>Sasuke yelled into his microphone while playing an excellent melody that was bound to raise goosebumps onto the skins of the audience.</p>
  <p>Ino cheered the loudest, like a silent confirmation of his feelings. It was a proclamation of adoration, of love, of friendship, of truth, of everything they were. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sasuke stared at her, a soft look in his eyes yet a sharp smirk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>I just want you to know who I am</em>
    <em>..."</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first lemon in this series, there are no trigger warnings so no problem. If you don't like reading NSFW then don't read this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young female stared at herself in the mirror as Uchiha maids brushed her hair and prepped her up for what was to come.</p><p>Sasuke Uchiha was a man of power and prowess that was excellent among his superiors, and the man she loved. She found it rather amusing for all of this to be taking place, considering the war that was ongoing, but it didn't surprise her.</p><p>The raven haired women bowed and excused themselves while one in particular escorted her to her husband's chambers.</p><p>The patter of their feet couldn't be heard due to the sound of rain clattering onto the roof and soaking up in the soil.</p><p>The young lady slid the door open to reveal Sasuke sitting on a futon, his dark gaze stayed fixed on the flame of a lantern.</p><p>A loose yukata hung on his built frame and it's neckline plunged low exposing his bare chest and well formed abdominal muscles.</p><p>Sasuke shifted his gaze to her while holding a goblet of wine, his onyx eyes didn't dare to look away from her, eating the sight of her like a predator.</p><p>"You can leave." He commanded and the young raven head left with her head bowed. At once, his gaze was back on Ino. "You're late, dumbass."</p><p>"Do you know how hard it is for a lady to get prepared." Ino scowled before taking a seat beside him, "Talk about having no manners, you started drinking without me."</p><p>"Lady?" He chuckled and continued sipping on his wine, "You're no lady, you're a warrior."</p><p>"I'm both, I have a face of a lady but the strength of a warrior." She grinned and watched as he poured her a cup.</p><p>"Hn." He hummed in approval as he emptied his cup.</p><p>She sat close to him and he could feel her warmth radiating onto him, her hair was packed neatly with the Uchiha crest pinned into her blond hair. </p><p>Ino sighed in contentment at the exquisite taste of the wine. She made a mental note to later inquire about it's whereabouts and importation to their house.</p><p>She looked up at Sasuke who seemed to be in the space of his mind. She frowned but sooner decided to move things to her favor.</p><p>Sasuke flinched slightly when he felt her hand caressing his chest and muscles. Her blue eyes glinted mischief yet he had no words to say.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" She cooed, "Are you thinking about everything you could do to me?"</p><p>"No" He dully said.</p><p>Ino clicked her tongue in annoyance.</p><p>
  <em>'Here I am trying to set the mood and you're killing it! I forgot how hard it is to get a reaction from him.' </em>
</p><p>Ino withdrew and poured herself another cup of wine, this was the only way to console herself. Sasuke leaned close and cupped her face prompting her to look into his onyx eyes.</p><p>"I want to taste."</p><p>"Get your own cup, I'm not sharing." She spited with the turn of her head out of his grip.</p><p>Who knew consummating a marriage was this difficult.</p><p>"You're too stubborn." He clicked his tongue and took the whole pitcher and proceeded to drink, "Since you don't have the decency to give me a drink, don't expect another cup of wine."</p><p>Ino clenched her jaw and fist, how petty was this man going to be?</p><p>"Hand it over, you're being so uncourteous." Ino beckoned for the pitcher, "Don't let me get our clothes dirty."</p><p>"If you want it so bad, how about you come and get it." He smirked with mischief glinting in his eye.</p><p>Oh that was it. She's had enough of the Uchiha teasing her, yes she was a Lady born and bred of the Yamanaka Clan but that didn't mean she was sweet enough to overlook everything he did.</p><p>So it began, a battle between the Yamanaka and the Uchiha.</p><p>For a pitcher of wine.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> <b>~•~</b> </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is so cute, tonight Sasuke-kun has become a man." Shisui, Sasuke's older cousin fawned with Itachi by his side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two men sat in Shisui's bedroom and sipped on some sake, Itachi nibbled on the dango prepared for him while Shisui stared outside the window lost in thought as the rain hammered on.</p>
</div><p>"Do you think the gods caused it to rain so we won't hear the sounds they'll be making." Shisui chuckled mischievously causing Itachi to sigh.</p><p>"I don't know, I don't think I would even want to hear the sounds my baby brother would be making while he's performing such duties." Itachi cringed at the thought of the boy he used to cradle in his arms and salivate all over his clothes doing the needful, "So I'm thankful to the gods for this rain."</p><p>"Not like you'd even be able to hear it, they're in another compound." Shisui poured Itachi a glass likewise the other.</p><p>"I'm still thankful," Itachi brought his cup to his lips and drank, "The rain numbs everything and makes the weather cooler."</p><p>"That's right." Shisui chuckled with his eyes closed, "I'll inquire about how it went tomorrow or the next."</p><p>"Shisui." Itachi sighed in defeat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b> <em>~•~</em> </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>"Ha... Don't test me, Uchiha." Ino growled while looking down at him with the pitcher in her hand.</p><p>Sasuke looked up at her with a blank expression before smirking.</p><p>"You're still so agile."</p><p>"What did you expect?"</p><p>"Nothing less."</p><p>He could only look at the beauty of what Yamanaka Ino was in this moment.</p><p>Her breathing was steady but her clothing a mess, her left shoulder stood bare with the neckline of her yukata hanging low. The slit of her clothing exposed her creamy legs that were honed to decimate foes on the battlefield and her breasts heaved with every breath she took.</p><p>He honestly didn't know who won this fight they had.</p><p>However, he knew one thing for sure. He wanted her in every way a man wanted a woman.</p><p>Ino stared at him as he cradled her face and pulled her close, his lips ghosted over hers but soon enough he closed that space between them.</p><p>His other hand gripped onto her thigh and drew small patterns on them pulling a moan out of her. They pulled away slowly and she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, neither could she bring herself to look in his direction.</p><p>"You taste so sweet." He mumbled, taking his hand into her blond locks and pulling the pin free letting her hair came undone. "Don't tell me you're shy now."</p><p>Not that he had anything against her being shy, he quite revelled in the fact that she could become like this because of him.</p><p>"I'm not shy." She quipped, and pressed her hands against his toned chest after putting the pitcher down.</p><p>However, that did nothing to change his mind that indeed in that moment she was flustered.</p><p>She dipped in and kissed him, running her hand up his chest and clawing at the fabric of his yukata. The rain was a pleasant sound to their ears but they lavished more in the sounds they could pull from each other.</p><p>He pulled away and kissed her bare neck hungrily, sucking on her pale skin and leaving bruised marks as evidence of his love. He nibbled on her collar bone in delight because her lewd cries were sweeter than the wine he drank.</p><p>Sasuke's deft hands cupped her breasts through her clothe and paused the moment she stiffened in pleasure. He stared at her flushed expression as he kneaded her soft mounds.</p><p>Finally, he set them free from the confines of her yukata and bared her torso to him. She instinctively carried her hands to her chest to shield it from his prying eyes.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked with his voice hoarse.</p><p>"Not fair, you're stripping me naked and you haven't even taken off one garment of clothing." She whined in feigned annoyance.</p><p>Sasuke cocked his head to the side and said without the slightest shred of shame.</p><p>"If it bothers you so much, why don't you take it off."</p><p>She blinked at him and cursed under her breath. Ino willed herself to reach out for him and untie his obi letting his clothes fall loose exposing his muscles and bulge.</p><p>She immediately looked away and hid in the comfort of her blond locks.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh my God I don't know if I can continue this. I'm dying of embarrassment!'</em>
</p><p>Sasuke sat upright and rubbed the back of his head, slight blush tinting his cheeks.</p><p>"What's wrong with you, you're so silent now." He huffed, "You're usually so loud and bold and now you can't even look in my direction."</p><p>Ino gulped and faced him, trying to muscle up some courage and get this over with, but this was different from what she was used to. This was personal, something that involved shedding everything behind and becoming one with the person she loved.</p><p>Doing this, took a lot of courage for even someone like her.</p><p>"Um... I was just flustered for a moment." Ino pushed her hair to her back, giving a good view of her breasts to Sasuke.</p><p>She immediately caught the flash of lust in his eyes the moment she bared them to him, the slight gulp in his Adam's apple and twitch from his bulge.</p><p>Oh, so she had this much of an effect on him.</p><p>"Sasuke..." She called with her tone syrupy like honey and needy, "I liked the way you were touching my breasts, can you continue doing it?"</p><p>Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and beckoned for her to sit on his laps, without hesitation she did.</p><p>At once he began his work on the sensitive peaks and thumbed them. His large calloused hands weighed them and squeezed them to his liking, causing her to squirm and moan sweetly.</p><p>Sasuke took the erect pink nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it. She curled her toes while squeezing his hair, crying words that neither of them could understand.</p><p>She stared at him as he sucked on her nipple while fondling the other one, he looked so serious like this was a task he was trying to conquer, she didn't know why his expression drove shivers up her spine.</p><p>Her legs trembled around him as her hips couldn't stop grinding against his hot bulge, he marked her skin with love bites and bruises, licking the side of her breast was the final straw.</p><p>"S-Sasuke... Enough... Stop." She whined and pushed him off by his bare shoulders, a look of annoyance sat on his face as she did this.</p><p>"Ino." He called with his voice husky and needy.</p><p>She climbed off of him with her thighs closed tight so she could ease the tension between her legs. He stared down at her as she palmed him through his breeches.</p><p>He whimpered a bit as he struggled to keep his eyes open, the sight of her feeling him up with this curious yet naughty expression was making him hornier than expected.</p><p>"Stop teasing me." He hissed.</p><p>She chuckled and proceeded to draw them off exposing his lengthy manhood that shocked her a bit. He tried to steady his breathing but it was proving quite difficult.</p><p>"What's with that look." He baited, "Are you planning on backing out?"</p><p>She chuckled and ran her hand up and down his weeping cock causing a hiss to slip from his lips.</p><p>After awhile she decided to take it further. Ino plopped the tip of his manhood into her mouth which resulted in him throwing his head back in pleasure.</p><p><em>'Didn't they say in the novels to hollow your cheeks and take it deeper?' </em>Ino thought as she proceeded to do such.</p><p>She bobbed her head up and down, trying her best to ignore the salty taste of his precum. His hand took a handful of her locks while his hips thrust roughly, she gagged at the force he used.</p><p>Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked up at him, but she was greeted by the crimson of his sharingan. He heavily breathed but his eyes were so mesmerizing in the dimness of their room.</p><p>At once, he yanked her off before it ended too soon. Her lips were swollen and dribbled with saliva and cum, she took a gulp and pondered on the taste.</p><p>Sasuke loomed over her in a blink of an eye, his hand pulled off her obi swiftly baring her body to him.</p><p>"Sasuke!" She yelped in embarrassment. His crimson eyes didn't waver in the slightest as he devoured the sight of her body and the slickness staining her thighs.</p><p>His hands gripped her thighs and parted them, revealing her heat to him. Ino's face burned red and she stumbled on the words to say.</p><p>"S-Sasuke..."</p><p>He groaned at the call of his name and trailed his hand down to her core, he tilted his head to the side as a smirk braced his devilish features.</p><p>"I'll make you scream my name to the heavens."</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> <b>~•~</b> </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This rain doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon." Shisui cocked his head to the side, "That means we'll have to share this room together."</p>
</div><p>"You wanted to share my bed in the first place." Itachi deadpanned, before rising to his feet to get the futons in his dresser.</p><p>Shisui flopped onto the sheets like a cat after Itachi laid them out and rested his cheek on his palm.</p><p>"Did you know, Sasuke came to me for advice?"</p><p>"Why?" Itachi couldn't help but ask causing a chuckle to erupt from Shisui.</p><p>"Are you jealous that he didn't come to you to inquire how to make a woman scream in ecstasy?"</p><p>Itachi couldn't hide his eye roll and decided to lay down beside his cousin on his bed.</p><p>"You're more experienced in these matters, so I hold no grudges against him." Itachi sighed with his hands intertwined on his chest, "Besides what did he ask about that he couldn't ask me?"</p><p>"He wanted me to teach him how to pleasure a maiden using only his fingers." Shisui said nonchalantly, Itachi widened his eyes at that.</p><p>The duo laid in a silence that lasted for awhile before Shisui sliced through it like a kunai. He knew Itachi was quite curious but would never say it out loud.</p><p>"I told him first, you'll have to tease her flower, play with the petals and get to know how it's like before looking for the opening." Shisui flicked his wrist in accordance to what he was saying, "...then you'll thumb the little bud sitting at the top like a crown, gently at first, before building up a pace be it hard or fast. Then you'll slip one finger into the slickness of her heat and move it in and out..."</p><p>Itachi gulped a little as he imagined vividly everything Shisui was saying, it couldn't be helped that he was growing stiff with every word that was uttered.</p><p>"...when you feel the flower loosing up, you add another finger to fluster it and spread it's petals out the more. By now, your hand and the flower must be sopping wet, I told him to take advantage and go for the kill by curling his fingers and begin rubbing a particular spot that is bound to bring any maiden to shambles," Shisui chuckled getting caught up in his lesson to even spare his cousin a look, "...then to seal the deal, your thumb should play with the little bud at top the flower while you attack that spot and she'll be squirting in no time, her cries would be sweeter than honey and her expression a wonderful gift."</p><p>Shisui sat up and laughed as he came to a conclusion, "All this talk of lovemaking has made me quite horny, if this rain permits I'll go and meet my wife and enjoy this beautiful night with her."</p><p>Itachi groaned as he flipped his blanket over his shoulder.</p><p>"Go to sleep already, I'm tired." He yawned but deep down inside he was hot and bothered and it didn't help at all that as Shisui was educating him on this matter.</p><p>All he could imagine in that place was Ino.</p><p>His younger brother's wife.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> <b>~•~</b> </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Ino trembled as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. Sasuke's fingers were still buried deep within her even after her mind shattering orgasm.</p><p>"Sasuke." She whimpered as he pulled out and rubbed his drenched hand all over his raging manhood, coating it in her juices.</p><p>He aligned himself with her heat and pushed himself within her, the feeling of her walls clamping down on him and searing open was a feeling he wasn't going to forget in this lifetime.</p><p>She embraced him tightly and bit on her lip to ease the pain, her nails dug into his flesh and drew red ridges on his pale skin.</p><p>He panted against her forehead and steadied himself, she stared into the red of his eyes and understood this meant a lot to him as it meant to her.</p><p>It was a silent permission to proceed further and she gave it to him.</p><p>Sasuke pulled his hips out before sinking deep into her, enveloping his manhood into her wet heat. She curled her toes and felt a fullness she's never felt before, like she's been completed.</p><p>She cupped his face and kissed him desperately and he didn't hesitate to pull her back onto his lap to grant her this freedom and to be able to go deeper into her.</p><p>Ino wrapped her arms round his neck while he bucked into her. His large hands grabbed her ass and bounced her body to the movements of his thrusts.</p><p>"Sasuke, this feels too good." She moaned in the cradle of his neck, "I can't think, my body feels like its on fire and you make me feel so full."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke groaned in the softness of her breasts as she took in his length so wonderfully. He cupped her face and kissed her sloppily, he was at his limit.</p>
  <p>"I'm coming." She cried while bouncing faster to reach her end.</p>
  <p>"Hn." He dug his nails into the roundness of her hips and rammed into her causing her to throw her head back in pleasure.</p>
  <p>She called his name like a mantra as she felt it all coming undone within her. Sasuke stilled himself in the heat of her core and emptied his seed till he could no longer.</p>
  <p>They panted heavily and their muscles relaxed as they came down from their high.</p>
  <p>Sasuke rested his hands on her hips and his forehead on her neck.</p>
  <p>The rain continued to clatter on their roof and this night of passion was far from over.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>